Reloj Cucú
by Moon-9215
Summary: One-shot inspirado en la canción "Reloj Cucú" de Maná. Los padres de Odd fallecieron en un accidente de auto, y ahora él desea desahogarse con una cancion. Mencion de Ulodd, Willumi y Jerlita


Disclaimers: Ni Code Lyoko ni Reloj Cucú me pertenecen, la primera le pertenece a MoonScoop, y la segunda a Maná, sólo las usó para mi fic.

Reloj Cucú

Era día de asamblea en el Colegio Kadic, y se notaba que harían un show, ya que cerca del escenario había una fila de estudiantes, a quienes el director Delmas le había pedido que hicieran uso de sus talentos para animar la asamblea.

Desde los asientos en primera fila, cerca del director y los maestros, Ulrich, Jeremie, William y Hiroki podían ver a Odd, Aelita y Yumi en la fila de estudiantes que actuarían para la asamblea. Odd les había comentado que para la asamble él, haciendo utilidad de las clases intensivas de canto que había tomado durante el verano, cantaría, con la japonesa y la pelirrosa como sus coros. Hacía dos meses que Xana había salido de sus vidas. Aelita y Jeremie eran pareja, al igual que Yumi y William y, para sorpresa de todos, Odd y Ulrich.

El castaño no se sorprendió de ver al rubio vestido con una combinación de nego y gris, y tampoco pudo evitar mirar a los asientos a su derecha, para encontrarse con las hermanas de su novio, todas también vestidas de negro. La verdad era que, aunque le dolía, no le sorprendía ver a los hermanos Della Robbia vestidos de negro: hacía unos días, Odd había recibido una desgarradora noticia, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto. Ulrich aún recordaba la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Odd, y las lágrimas que lo vio derramar, nunca había visto al rubio así, y no quería volverlo a ver, simplemente se le partía el corazón.

Uno a uno, los estudiantes fueron pasando, cada uno hacíendo gala de sus talentos, salvo Sissi, que fue bajada a abucheos por una desafinada interpretación de _Single Ladies_, que la verdad no hacía valer la pena que obligara a Herb y a Nicolas a ser sus coros, cuando finalmente llegó el turno de Odd al escenario, siendo él quien cerraría la parte de talentos de la asamblea. Yumi y Aelita se pusieron tras él, sin quedar muy alejadas pero también dejando en claro que Odd era la estrella y ellas sólo eran los coros.

-Ésta canción se la dedico a mis padres, quienes lamentablemente ya no están con nosotros-anunció el rubio, sacando pequeñas exclamaciones de asombro de parte del público-es una canción que se amolda mucho a cómo me siento ahora, ojalá les guste, del grupo mexicano Maná: Reloj Cucú-anunció, siendo contestado por los aplausos del público. Ulrich y sus hermanas fueron quienes a plaudieron más fuerte.

Luego de que el caracteristico cucú se oyera, empezó la música, y con ella, cortesía del proyector del auditorio, una presentación de fotos de momentos del rubio con sus padres (N/a: quienes no la hayan escuchado nunca, aquí la tienen .com/watch?v=e4QlOdtpHZw).

_El relojito cucú sonaba _

_papá besó mi frente_

_ me dijo buenas noches hijito _

_y me apago la luz. _

_Oye cucú papá se fue _

_prende la luz que tengo miedo. _

_Oye cucú papá se fue _

_prende la luz y apaga el tiempo._

Todos quedaron maravillados y conmovidos, maravillados porque no se esperaban que Odd cantara tan bien, y conmovidos porque en las fotos se veía a un Odd pequeño siendo querido por sus padres. Se notaba que el rubio había tenido padres amorosos.

_Ésta cancion de amor va para mi papá _

_se escapo al viento nos dejo solitos. _

_Ésta cancion de amor va para mi mamá _

_que aguanto todito le dolio hasta el hueso. _

_Es por eso que mamá lloraba en silencio _

_lloraba en las noches y como aguanto por las mañanas_

Se mostraron fotos de un Odd de cinco, seis años acompañando a sus padres a su trabajo en el teatro y en la ópera, algunos vieron con ternura como los señores Della Robbia, al parecer cumpliendole un caprichito al niño, lo vestían con parte del vestuario. Aunque al parecer nadie lo había advertido, Ulrich si notó que al rubio se le había roto la voz justo cuando cantaba la ultima parte de la estrofa, y no le sorprendió que Odd tapara el micrófono con su mano, seguramente para que no se oyera cuando se aclarara la garganta.

_Oye cucú papá se fue _

_prende la luz que tengo miedo. _

_Oye cucú papá se fue _

_prende la luz y apaga el tiempo._

Vieron fotos del cumpleaños siete de Odd, mostrando al rubio, a sus hermanas y a sus padres en la mesa, donde se hallaba un hermoso pastel con la leyenda "Feliz Cumpleaños, Odd" y una linda velita con forma de numero 7. Otras fotos eran de sus padres junto a sus hermanos, los tíos y tías de Odd. De pronto Odd, siendo coreado por los aplausos del público, bajó del escenario, dirigiéndose a sus hermanas, mientras él seguía cantando.

_Ésta cancion de amor va pa' mis hermanos _

_que crecimos juntos lo extrañamos años_

_Éste grito de amor se lo doy al cielo _

_le pregunto tanto tanto, tanto no contesta nada _

Mientras cantaba la parte referente a los hermanos, Odd se paseó frenta a sus hermanas, acariciándoles el rostro a cada una, secándoles las lágrimas y tomándolas fugazmente de la mano. Cuando llegó a la parte de "éste grito de amor" se sentó en las piernas de Ulrich, quien lo abrazó con suavidad de la cintura. Todos quedaron conmovidos por el amor que se tenían esa pareja nada secreta. Ulrich dejó ir a su novio y éste, luego de dedicarla otra mirada de agradecimiento, regresó al escenario.

_Oye cucú papá se fue _

_prende la luz que tengo miedo_

_Oye cucú papá se fue _

_prende la luz y apaga el tiempo_

_Oye cucú papá se fue _

_prende la luz como lo extraño_

_Oye cucú papá se fue __prende la luz..._

Mientras la música se terminaba, Odd avanzó hasta estar unos centímetros del filo del escenario, donde se puso de rodillas, Yumi y Aelita dejaron su posición de coros y se arrodillaron junto a su amigo para abrazarlo, mientras el rubio se entregaba al llanto. La presentación terminó con cuatro frases que llegaron al corazón de todos:

_Que En Paz Descance, Roberto Della Robbia,_

_23 de Marzo, 1966-31 de Enero de 2012_

_Que En Paz Descance, María Paula Della Robbia_

_4 Agosto, 1969-31 de Enero de 2012_

Una vez acabada la canción, todos en el auditorio aplaudieron fuertemente por la hermosa canción, coreando el nombre del italiano, y nadie aplaudía más fuerte que el alemán, quien les prometía interiormente a los padres del rubio que cuidaría de él con su vida. Odd por su parte, entre lágrimas y mientras era consolado por sus amigas, agradecía silenciosamente el apoyo de sus compañeros, e interiormente agradecía haber encontrado a alguien como Ulrich, de quien sabía que sus padres hubieran estado orgullosos…

Fin

Éste One-shot se lo dedico a una persona muy querida para mí, mi querido abuelo José M. Cañamar Sepulveda, a quien todos conocíamos como "Pepé", quien el pasado 31 de Enero cumplió ya 10 años de haberse ido (más vale tarde que nunca). Ojalá sea de su agrado sincero.


End file.
